camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:BachLynn23
Talk Archives Run you clever message, and remember ---- Pulled quests This is just to be absolutely certain but when the leader of a quest leaves the wiki, his/her quests get pulled right? Apprentices When a user who owns an oracle leaves, the apprentice gets the open spot, correct? :) page Yeah, deleted it word bubble Hi Bach, I wasn't sure but I was wondering, If could use your 2.1 wb? Thanks~ bachie I literally have no other words. There are so many things you've done i'm grateful for, I can't even count them, and you've been a great support and cornerstone for me and it just makes me so glad that I knew you so well. Thank you for absolutely everything Bachie. Knock them dead. Yours always, Newb So, I adopted a newb, Yatzy, and I haven't heard from her for ages. So, can I adopt someone else instead? Or do I have to stick it out until she returns? 23:09, September 7, 2013 (UTC) re okay, thnak you :) Re:newbs Her last edit was three days ago but I haven't been contacted by her for over two weeks nor have I seen her on chat. 23:21, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Re:newb issues That's fine. Do I just remove her from the Adopt a Newb page and replace her with someone else? 23:26, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Also also Thanks :) I was wondering if I could I move two of my BC spots to Camp in the User/Character Forum? 23:37, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Re: I've been trying to find the time to re-code the pages but coding doesnt take just five minutes, it takes me 1 - 2 hours to code one page. Plus I also have school, choir, and skating. Please don't delete the pages as I've been trying my best to fix the problems. ShadowGoddess (my sig isnt working >.< ) Re: Thank's Bach. You're the greatest :) 00:28, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Adoption? Hey :D its me (obviously) anyway is it possible that I could adopt this character ---->http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Korsan?? If so thanks :D I've an Idea Hello mother! So, I've been thinking. The camp does cool contests and stuff a lot, like Battle of the Bands, or the Spring Fling. But have we ever had an actual talent show? If not, I think we should. But like a RP contest, like for example, two Hermes characters could have a magic act or something, and the characters owners would RP their entry and stuff. We can talk about it more later, but let me know if you like the idea cuz I think it would be really cool to do. Shadowwalker1299 (talk) 04:59, September 9, 2013 (UTC) User page/Adopt A Newbie He, it me Tatertat. I was wondering if you can help me with my user page? I just want to look really cool. I saw how some people have theirs look sort of like their character templates. Maybe something like that. (UTC) I think the same colors as my character, Cierra Wills page but with something but with a disney theme, maybe? And I understand I have school now too, so I wont be on as much. (UTC) First off Hello! Second, what happens now? I mean havent I completed the Adopt a Newbie program because I am a Level 5. (UTC) I just wanted to say thank you for helping me out. (UTC) Thank You! It looks amazing! (UTC) re Cool. Thanks! Shadowwalker1299 (talk) 13:47, September 9, 2013 (UTC) ? Does this still apply? http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Alec_Kim Qwenter (talk) 20:07, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Ok then. Uh.. I have another char waiting so I guess I'll just wait for that one to be done. BTW, I had to switch accounts... so the account on my newest char is wrong... is there a way to change the author of a page? Qwenter (talk) I've done it a few times but the emails still don't come to me so I never get the updates that an admin or whatever edited my page. is there a way to change that? Qwenter (talk) 21:42, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Re: I guess I kinda forgot to delete that one. Anyways, if you're wondering why the Trials of Fate has not started yet, it's cuz I'm gotta restart the sign up (With people being inactive and leaving) probably next week. re Oh... ok. well, thank you. -hugs- I really appreciate the help. Qwenter (talk) 22:02, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Ortu Lt. So, with SoA leaving, the position of Lieutenant/Second in Command of Ortu Justitae opens up. I'm not really familiar with how we choose the faction leaders so, I hope it's fine if I'll let you decide who to put/pick for the position :) Ohh Okay :D Sorry for bothering :( Pic Help So I put the code one of my dead wikis here, and I want to put images from this blogger's tag, but I just don't know where to place them :/ and which ones would work. I tried (I think I told you) and I think I broke the constrains of the tab box thing and it just ended up out of the page, so I gave up on trying to make it fit. Thankies! Re:Models We didn't discuss anything about models for chars. Only images which can be found on user signatures. :) Re: According to the image policy number 6, "A good rule of thumb is no more than 3 to 5 clearly separate models per character." :) My thoughts A maximum of only three models per character then :) Vote Putting it up for a vote would be better since not a lot of people read the policies more than twice. xD That's true. I know of some users who admitted they never actually read the policies xD Coding? I'm not sure if it's because of a change in coding or something but the collapsibles for the headers (The ones underneath the "Content" portion in forums) now show and instead of just simple "hide" and "show". Would you happen to know what happened? :( Re: UserPage Oh, Bachie, don't worry about any of the personal preference stuff, I mean, you're helping me out, that's all I could ask for :). I don't want to be picky, the least I can do is let you make it awesome without bugging you with little things, the pictures and the placement don't bother me, I just couldn't get it to work >.<; so anything you put would be epic. Sorry I wasn't on today, I had practice until six, then I needed to memorize my music for a test, and tomorrow I'm gonna watch a movie after school, so I may or may not catch you. Either way, thanks so much for helping me out. It means so much :) Models Hey Bachy, I was just wondering, if I used a famous model prize on Nina Dobrev, if I could use her for a model. Please get back to me when you can :) thanks. Re: Okay, thanks :) Gif Resize Help? Can you help me resize this gif? On this website, when I try to resize it to 150px, it doesn't come out fuzzy until after I hit apply. Is there a way I can resize it, and have it maintain its quality, while still being able to move so that I can use it for my sig? Re:Gif Resizing Oh, yea, I'll just find somewhere else to put it then :) thanks Vote My bad, didn't even noticed it was closed. I'll pay more attention next time. :P Azrael the Sorrowful - My Talk 02:11, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Broken Redirects I was bored and decided to study the items in the admin toolbar. The "Broken Redirects" happened to interest me at the time. I'd just like to ask if we should delete the pages with broken redirects or just ignore them for the time being :) I forgot to ask first before just clicking the "delete" option beside the links >.< Coded Page Hi Bach! Sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if you could help me make a coded page for a bedroom/room? Please get back to me soon! Thanks! SORRY! >.< look bach i don't really know what i did to piss you off, but whatever it is i apologize! well ya deleted me off skype so i kinda panicked! >.< XD don't sweat it it's cool. and yeah i'm still using it. just could'nt be bothered to log in for a while :/ Claim Thingy I see what you're doing witht he claiming forum is it okay if I help do the same but for camp claiming? Re: Yeah that's fine, so do you have anything that needs to be done? -.- sorry i thought it had been finished OP-ish >.< So I have question. Y'see, me and Broken are making nymph chars. Would it be possible that when Ouranos was castrated, the blood that came from him dropped on something like a cloud (which merged to form a cloud nymph), water (sea/fresh water nymph), volcano (fire nymph) or tree or flower or soil (precious metal/gem nymph), and storm (since he's a sky god, so I thought his blood can merge with storms to create that nymph type)? Or is it too OP? Re: So the whole idea's alright, as long as I explain their history thoroughly regarding their life source and such? Re: Alright, got that. :) By the way, can I reserve the Death, Snakes, and Star Gazer themes? I'm on a coder's block xD Blank Coding thing Hey Bach. About the blank coding thing, do you think you could make me one? (If you have time). Because I need a a Heart/Rose themed coding, with a little bit of Pink, Red and White. :3 IM me back ASAP to see if you have time. ^.^ Re:O.O I checked for a claim too, and it wasn't there, so I was debating deleting it, but then I considered it being lost with the new namespaces. and 4gybhrwejsdguyhsd i miss you *squeeze* Oh and If I ever wanted to change my wbs, could I use the new style? Bachybanana Bachybanana could you please get on chat please as I am at a friend's house and they disallow me the use of their skype >.< ~ Skype So, I don't know what happened, but somehow we ended up not being contacts on Skype (at least that's what it says on my computer) so I don't know if it was a mix up or if you deleted me or, I just don't know >.< so I sent a request... so yeah xP Theme Is it okay if I used the colors you used for her previous theme image for another, if not I'll take it off right away Resign I'm really sorry Bachy, but I think I have to resign from being admin. *bows*I've realized I've been taking time away from this wiki that I am not helping much anymore. Please forgive me. I don't want to set an bad example. If I am ready to go back to position, then I'll ask for powers; I hope you will still accept me. In the end, I want to still help the wiki, so can I still approve claims and all that on my free time? Rollback 6-12? Yes please :) Thank you for your kind consideration!:D Admin Yeap :) Though the bad part is we 3rd years only get a minimal summer holiday :/ we need to study for college exams during the summer provided by the school >.<" I'm not sure its manditory, but I hope it isnt Re:Quest could you put my quest on hold please? re:quest I do plan on doing it, but Wind put it on hold since my character Nala is already leading a quest. However, a lot of the questors aren't very active so idk. quest Hi Bach, I was just wondering, since Nala's quest ended b/c no one has psoted in a while, would it still count as one of ehr lead quests or no? re:quest Oooh yay! I'll suppose it's OK to start Jiyeon's quest. Thanks Bach! Idea Clarification Hey Bach, so my char contest entry is from le Titanic and I had to somehow think of how to make him immortal/never aging so I wondered if my idea was legal which is basically, his mom and him survive the sinking and were taken aboard the carpathia and finally got to new york but then like his mom was afraid of losing him too so she asks palaemon to make her son immortal to which palaemon agrees but that would mean like not seeing him until her dying days and stuffs. then like he survives in the ocean as a shark and stuffs and like every year, for about 2-3 months or so, he turns back to human to learn and stuff. so yeah, is it legal or no? 3: "This is of some shiz, up with which we will not put" -Dead 12:45, September 26, 2013 (UTC) 3: What shall I change-eth it to? 3: "This is of some shiz, up with which we will not put" -Dead 13:00, September 26, 2013 (UTC) cats xoxo He hadn't been to Camp before andddddd his mom was/is a demigod living in New York, who exchanged the life of a demigod for life of an adventurer. Then, she maybe like trained him somehow >~< "This is of some shiz, up with which we will not put" -Dead 13:08, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Animal nymph Um hi just wondering if I could make an goat animal nymph... :o thankies Thanks! Okmefgignjs. And for you, my 2nd badger :3 :D quest again >.< HiyaBach, I just realized Jiyeon is already partakng, but not leading, in this quest: The Quest to Save Harmony. Should the quest be on hold, or can she go on and lead a quest at the same time? re:quest Dunno, maybe a couple of weeks, we didn't really get anywhere though. We're still at the Camp entrance part. Okay pokey dokey, dankeee. question >.< So would CB affect regular animals like cats, bears, dogs, etc? And is half-steel half-CB OP? Re: Quest So reeaaaaally sorry I can't reply or anything >.< I have little time to go over the PC. So yeah, I want the quest to be on hold for now since I'm really busy around this month and on October. Thanks :) Re: Yes he's dead, the rp was moving very slowly and Ailred left the quest because of an illness he had Contest Thanks Bach!!! Imaginary sword (talk) 19:33, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Ailred Yup, Ailred's supposed to be dead. Gruff and I created an rp showing Ailred dying due to leukemia a day before I marked the character as dead. apologies Hey, so, just wanted to say sorry for being so inactive lately. >.< things have been sooooo busy what with school and work and extracurriculars and all. But I'll be on tomorrow, so maybe we could talk, either on skype or in chat? Cuz I'm not entirely sure if I'll be able to get back to being fully active here or not in a timely manner. And if it comes down to it, I'd rather step down than continue on being bcrat when I'm not really doing anything, especially if there's a user better suited to the position. Soo yeah. I'll talk to you tomorrow then? And I of course miss you and everybody else on here terribly. :(